Stefan Sonnenfeld
| children = 3: Danae, Taylor, and Plum }} Stefan Sonnenfeld is a Digital Intermediate (DI) colorist, co-founder and president of post production house Company 3, and president of Deluxe Content Creation Group, which is a division of Deluxe Entertainment Services Group Inc. He has performed color grading/color correction on many commercials and feature films including the Pirates of the Caribbean and Transformers franchises. Career Sonnenfeld grew up in Los Angeles and after a summer job delivering dailies for popular 80s series Miami Vice his interest in post production was ignited. He worked at Pacific Ocean Post during the 1990s. Described by NPR as a "da Vinci of the movies," Sonnenfeld has worked as a DI colorist for films including Watchmen, Star Trek, Terminator Salvation, 300, Sweeney Todd and Dreamgirls. As many commercial directors made the transition to long-form work, Sonnenfeld became increasingly involved in grading feature films, helping to pioneer the digital intermediate process. Sonnenfeld is among a handful of artists who have championed the telecine (and more recently DI) process. In 2007, Entertainment Weekly named Sonnenfeld to its list of "50 Smartest People in Hollywood" and Creativity-Online included him in its "Creativity 50" in 2008. Sonnenfeld also received the HPA Award Best Color Grading (Feature Film) for 300 in 2007 and was the recipient of the HPA Award Outstanding Color Grading (Commercial) for Pepsi "Pass" in 2009. In 2010 he received the HPA Award for Outstanding Color Grading Using a DI Process for Alice in Wonderland. Sunny Field Entertainment In 2010, Sonnenfeld signed a first-look producing deal with Paramount Pictures for his feature film production company, Sunny Field Entertainment. Based in Santa Monica, CA, Sunny Field is a portal for filmmakers in the commercial/music video space making the leap into features. Sunny Field's offerings include the traditional resources of a production company as well as state-of-the-art post production services. Filmography * Wonder Woman (2017 film) *Beauty and the Beast (2017 film) *Pixels (2015 film) *Trainwreck (film) *Entourage (film) *Jurassic World *Project Almanac *Blackhat (film) *The Imitation Game (film) *Ouija (2014 film) *Dracula Untold *Trash (2014 film) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film) *Hercules (2014 film) *Transformers Age of Extinction *Million Dollar Arm (film) *God's Pocket (film) *300: Rise of an Empire *The Secret Life of Walter Mitty (2013 film) *Lone Survivor (film) *Saving Mr. Banks (film) *Last Vegas (film) *The Fifth Estate (film) *Runner Runner (film) *Blue Jasmine *Red 2 (film) *Lone Ranger (2013 film) *Man of Steel (film) *Star Trek Into Darkness *Pain and Gain *G.I. Joe 2: Retaliation *Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters *The Last Stand (film) *Broken City (film) *I, Alex Cross *Red Dawn (2012 film) *Extremely Loud & Incredibly Close *Wanderlust *Savages (2012 film) *The Bourne Legacy (film) *The Five-Year Engagement *Battleship (film) *Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol *Tower Heist *The Rum Diary (film) *Machine Gun Preacher *Conan the Barbarian (2011 film) *Fright Night (2011 film) *The Change-Up *Transformers: Dark of the Moon *''Super 8'' (2011 film) *Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Bridesmaids (2011 film) *Sucker Punch (film) *The Lincoln Lawyer (film) *I Am Number Four (film) *Rango (2011 film) *The Mechanic (2011 film) *The Green Hornet (2011 film) *A Little Closer (2011) *The Goats *When You Find Me *The Swell Season (2011) *No Strings Attached (film) References Category:Living people Category:American business executives Category:1964 births